1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to improvements in cases for stick cosmetics, with particular reference to lipsticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cases for stick cosmetics are known in which the stick is moved from a retracted position inside the case, to a position protruding out of the extremity of the case.